Sur une île déserte
by Haloa
Summary: un soir de Saint Valentin, un petit jeu à la fin d'un repas et tout est dit ! couple B/V; G/C


**Sur une île déserte.**

C'était le soir de la Saint Valentin. Bulma avait traîné Végéta dans l'un des plus chics restaurants de la ville, lui promettant une petite surprise. Comme toujours, il fallut le menacer de démonter la salle gravitationnelle jusqu'au dernier boulon s'il refusait de venir mais attirer par sa robe sexy pleine de promesses, il se laissa guider vers la table qui leur était réservée.

Première surprise : la table était dressée pour 4 personnes...

-« Pfft ...je vois ...La surprise c'est que tes parents vont dîner avec nous ! »

-« Tu n'y es pas du tout ! Mes parents sont aux Bahamas et ne vont pas faire un aller-retour juste pour dîner avec nous ... même s'ils nous aiment beaucoup ! »

-« Bulma ...Tu sais que je n'aime pas les surprises alors dis-moi tout de suite qui va nous rejoindre ! »

-« Très bien, je vais te le dire ! De toute façon c'est trop tard pour t'enfuir maintenant ! C'est Goku et Chichi ! »

-« QUOI ? Non mais tu plaisantes ! Un dîner avec le clown et son emmerdeuse de femme ! C'est ça ta surprise pour la Saint Valentin ? »

-« Ah non Végéta ! Tu ne vas pas commencer à crier et à insulter Chichi ! C'est ma meilleure amie et une femme très bien ! Juste un peu trop autoritaire ...Et puis c'est leur première Saint Valentin depuis le retour de Goku du Royaume des Morts et depuis ...Buu. »

Le ton et le regard soudain glacial de Bulma fit comprendre à Végéta qu'il valait mieux se taire. Elle lui en voulait toujours un peu pour l'histoire du stade et des humains qu'ils avaient tué, même s'il était alors sous l'influence de Badidi et qu'il s'était rattrapé depuis ! Et leur couple fonctionnait bien, à vrai dire il fonctionnait même mieux qu'avant ...Mais ce sujet était encore sensible ...Bulma n'oubliait pas que Végéta avait exprimé des regrets à ne plus être le terrible guerrier qu'il avait été...lassé de sa vie bien rangée.

-« Bon d'accord ...Je me tais. Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

-« On s'assoit et on les attend ! »

Végéta était assis aux côtés de Bulma. La robe rouge de cette dernière contrastait avec la blancheur immaculée de la nappe. Devant les yeux du Prince ondulaient les flammes de deux chandeliers.

-« Pfft ...Vu le prix qu'on paie pour manger ici, ils pourraient au moins honorer leur facture d'électricité et allumer les lumières ! »

-« Végéta ! C'est un dîner aux chandelles ! Cela donne une ambiance romantique ! C'est la Saint Valentin ne l'oublies pas ! »

-« Ouais Youpi ! Un dîner en tête à tête avec Kakarot ! Chouette sortie pour la Saint Valentin ! Au fait, tu savais que je le DETESTAIS ! »

-« Ah non qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ! On est ici dans un restaurant, alors on se tient bien et on ne crie pas ! Ah et puis tiens les voilà qui arrivent ! »

Et effectivement au même instant, Goku et Chichi, main dans la main, faisaient leur entrée. Goku dans un costume bleu et Chichi dans une robe chinoise blanche et bleue, arboraient tous deux un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles !

-« Amoureux comme au premier jour », soupira Bulma, heureuse de voir le couple réuni.

Les ayant rejoints, les quatre convives purent passer commande. Bien entendu, le repas fut copieux, jusqu'à vider les cuisines du restaurant de tous ses mets les plus fins mais aussi les plus chers (c'était Bulma qui payait !).

Le repas terminé, Bulma proposa à son époux et à ses amis de poursuivre la soirée en participant à un petit jeu...

-« Le principe de ce jeu est très simple. A la question : Sur une île déserte, qu'emmèneriez-vous ? Je vous donne le choix entre deux réponses ... » Annonça Bulma. « Par exemple : Si tu dois partir sur une île déserte, Végéta, qu'emmènerais-tu avec toi ? Un livre ou une TV ? »

-« Pfft ...Elle est idiote ta question ! Vu que je peux quitter l'île quand je veux en volant ! » Répondit Végéta, déjà agacé au bout d'une seule question.

-« Et toi Goku chéri ? »

-« Euh ...J'ai pas bien saisi la question ...Pourquoi veux-tu que je parte sur une île ? »

-« C'est juste un jeu ! Supposes que tu partes sur une île déserte, qu'aimerais-tu avoir avec toi ? Un livre où la TV ? » Soupira Chichi.

-« Euh ...Il me faut du temps pour réfléchir ...désolé Chichi. »

-« Ce n'est rien, prends ton temps... »

-« Bon alors, disons Végéta que sur cette île, tu ne peux plus utiliser ton énergie pour voler ! Tu es BLOQUE sur cette île, d'accord ? Alors ...Un livre où la TV ? »

-« Hum ...Je sais nager aussi ! »

-« VEGETA ! Cesses de trouver la solution pour fuir cette île et réponds à la question ? »

-« Bon d'accord...Inutile de crier, d'ailleurs je te rappelle que l'on est dans un restaurant ici ...alors on ne crie pas et on se tient bien ! »

-« VEGETA ! » s'énerva Bulma ...

-« Bon, voilà ma réponse ...Ni l'un ni l'autre ! »

-« Mais tu n'as pas le droit de répondre cela, tu es obligé de choisir ! »

-« Je suis obligé de rester sur cette île avec un livre où la TV ? Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? »

-« Végéta ...C'est juste un jeu ! »

-« Euh ...Chichi, je crois que j'ai la réponse ... » dit Goku d'un air sérieux.

-« Ah oui ! Laquelle ? »

-« Et bien ma réponse est : non ! »

-« Non ? Mais ce n'est pas une réponse ! »

-« Ah bon ? Pourtant je croyais que ...Mais au fait, c'était quoi la question ? »

-« GOKU ! Tu dois CHOISIR entre un LIVRE ou une TV ! » Dit Chichi.

-« Oh ...Alors euh ...Est-ce qu'il y a l'électricité sur ton île, Bulma ? Si oui je crois que je prendrais la TV ... » répondit Goku

-« Je m'en doutais ... » soupira Chichi ... « Aucun goût pour la lecture, heureusement que mon Gohan ne tient pas de son père pour ça ! »

-« Humpf ...S'il y a l'électricité c'est différent ! J'emmène la salle gravitationnelle ! Au moins je ne m'emmerderai pas sur cette foutue île déserte ! »

-« JE LE SAVAIS ! Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est cette foutue salle d'entraînement ! Et bien NON ! Il n'y a pas l'électricité sur cette île ! PAS LE MOINDRE GENERATEUR ! »

-« Pas d'électricité ? Mais alors comment marche la TV » dit Goku, l'air déçu !

-« Ah bah tu vois que ta question est stupide ! » se défendit Végéta. « Pourquoi nous faire choisir une TV si on ne peut même pas l'utiliser ! »

-« Parce que ce n'était qu'un EXEMPLE ! ...Passons aux choses sérieuses ! Et tu as intérêt à bien réfléchir à ta réponse, stupide singe ! ...SI ...tu devais partir sur une île déserte ...emmènerais-tu LA salle de gravité ...ou MOI ?»

-« Euh ...ben moi je ne sais pas ce que je dois répondre ? Y'a toujours pas l'électricité ? » Dit Goku, se grattant la tête.

-« C'est simple ...Sur cette île, tu emmènes la salle de gravité ou Chichi ? » expliqua Végéta qui venait de comprendre où sa femme voulait en venir avec ce jeu stupide.

-« Bien, je vois que vous avez compris la question...Maintenant Chichi et moi attendons votre réponse ! » dit Bulma, tapant du poing sur la table.

« C'est une question difficile », marmonna Goku. « Dis-moi Bulma ...Est-ce qu'il y a de quoi chasser et pêcher sur cette île ? »

-« Et bien oui Goku ! Pourquoi cette question ? »

-« Euh pour rien ...c'est juste que je me demandais ...si je pourrais me débrouiller tout seul et me faire à manger ! Mais c'est sûr que ...la cuisine de Chichi me manquerait ! Tant pis je choisis la salle de gravité !»

-« Et moi aussi ! » annonça fièrement Végéta, son regard lançant un défi à Bulma !

-« Ah c'est comme ça ! Et bien je crois que Chichi et moi allons vous laisser sur votre île déserte ! Et pour longtemps ! » Hurla Bulma en se levant, bientôt imitée par Chichi, les yeux emplis de colère. Les deux femmes sortirent du restaurant et rentrèrent directement à la Capsule Corporation. Une fois sur place, Bulma coupa l'alimentation de la salle gravitationnelle, donna l'ordre à ses robots d'y installer deux matelas côte à côte, et changea le code d'entrée de toutes les portes, celle des chambres, mais aussi celle de la cuisine.

_Un mois plus tard ..._

-« Dis Végéta ...Tu crois que l'on peut sortir maintenant ? Elles ...Elles nous en veulent encore ? »

-« J'en sais rien Karot ! »

-« Mais Végéta ! Je m'ennuie ...et puis la TV ne marche pas ! »

-« Kakarot ! Pour la centième fois je te répète que sans courant elle ne MARCHE PAS ! »

-« Alors ...un petit combat ? »

-« NON ! Sans forte gravité c'est lassant ...et puis tu gagnes toujours ... »

-« On devrait peut-être sortir et s'excuser auprès de Chichi et de Bulma, non ? »

-« S'EXCUSER ! JAMAIS ! Maintenant ferme là Karot ! J'essaies de finir ce livre ... »

FIN.

(Végéta têtu ? nonnnnnnn !)


End file.
